ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Beastars: Wild Instincts
A Dynasty Warriors style game based on Paru Itagaki’s Beastars Gameplay Many different creatures have different play styles, such as wolves who would use brute force and deers would use a weapon of sorts. The Wild Instinct, a special move allows the player go animal on the enemies. Off battle, the camera shifts above the game map akin to the Diablo franchise. Due to being animals, you can use your senses to follow the trails to find items or people. Synopsis A war is going for the land, The leaders of herbivores and carnivores fighting each other! That was until a wolf and red deer fall down from a cliff. And were nursed by a kind hearted rabbit. One of the few creatures who wanted to know why a war was needlessly needed, and a question was needed. Cast Playable cast *Gau - A Grey Wolf, who uses his claws. the first playable character **Wild Instinct 1 - Silent Hunter, allows him to become faster, and allowing him to attack his foes for a few seconds. **Wild Instinct 2 - Rapid claws, Just like before, Gau becomes faster. As if nothing had happened, only for his enemies to fall down. *Adler - A Red Deer, who would be the famous reaper in the future. He uses a sword **Wild Instinct 1 - Antler Strike, Adler bends down and runs towards his foes to strike with his antlers **Wild Instinct 2 - ‘your death awaits’ saying that to his enemies, using a poisoned dagger a stabbing them in the stomach. They die as Adler walks away. *Ursun - A Brown Bear, using a giant mallet and his claws. Not that bright, follows Gau’s crew, as they saved him from execution. **Wild Instinct 1 - Ursane Rush, Dropping his hammer. Ursun roars and runs on all fours to attack foes in front of his path *Ensu - A female horse on the run, until she meets the group, who attacks a bit away with a crossbow. **Wild Instinct 1 - Rain of arrows, Ensu gets out some of her arrows quickly like rain. And as if she was even more fast, and a lot of arrows fall down on the enemies like rain. *Muse - a female Gazelle, who uses a very painful whip to attack her enemies. **Wild Instinct 1 - Neck Grip, lets Muse use her whip to grab one enemy by the neck. And strangle them, making the rest scared and try to run! Bosses *Bosi - A lion who uses his scarred face and scary voice to lead his army to victory, uses a mask when not using his appearance. (Becomes playable after beating the game in a harder difficulty) **Wild Instinct 1 - Fearsome Roar, Bosi uncovers his mask and roars at his opponents, where they will be stunned within a few seconds, and run away in fear. *Rikals - A Komodo Dragon Commander, thinking a few of his men are going to kill him. He’ll use his poison to get someone to get killed so he can eat his victims. (Is playable when collecting some animal skulls.) **Wild Instinct 1 - Poison Claws, uses his poison saliva in his bottles. Dips his claws and attack his victims, depending on the time, his victims will slowly die. *Cheis - A mysterious cheetah who seems to be insane, claiming he sees the stars. Using a dagger to attack his victims. (is playable after battling him without dying to him once.) **Wild Instinct 1 - Swift kill, allows him to attack his enemies quickly, and laughs maniacally. *Shadow - A panther who quickly gets interested in the main party and uses a lance to attack the party. (Is playable after finding him a few times on the field) NPCs *Mariah, a dwarf rabbit who helped heal Gau and Adler’s wounds, she decided to follow them after wanting to find answers and help keep them from death’s door. Later becomes a nurse after the war *William, a tiger blacksmith who helps out the group after saving his village *Syl, a male snake who helps out the group with spying and getting into smaller places to get items. Music *Opening theme “Clash of Instinct” *Victory theme “Victory’s champion” *Stage 1 “Prey versus Predator” *Adler’s Boss Theme “Done Running” *Gau’s Boss theme “Bloody Chase” *Mariah’s Place theme “Peaceful Place *Stage 2 “Unknown Paths” *Bosi’s Boss theme “Wrath of the King” *Stage 3 “Wrath of the Earth” *Ursun’s boss theme “Bear Smash” Stages *Stage 1: Forest of Deers, playing as Gau. You’re given the command to kill Adler. One of the commanders of the Herbivores, soon after. Gau sees the deer right near a cliff, and battles as the deer says he’s done running and battles the wolf **When playing as Adler, it’s the same except that Gau thinks he’s chasing the deer. And after battling through, a cutscene plays as Adler calls Gau a ‘lost puppy’ making Gau loose it and he battle begins! *Stage 2: Rocky Roads, hearing a roar. The two look down the hill of Mariah’s place, they find out that a lion leader is trying to get to the rabbits’ place. In turn of Mariah’s kindness, they help out to save her hometown. *Stage 3: Open Field, having to find a plan. Gau, Adler and Mariah head out the open fields and see a huge bear battling a army by himself. **Ursun is the boss of the stage, thinking Gau and Adler are part of the army he’s fighting. *Stage 4: Town in danger, a Komodo dragon commander named Rikals is commanding his troop to attack a village. After beating Ursun, the bear joins Gau and Adler to help out. Category:Beastars Category:Lastprince92’s ideas Category:Beastars Game Ideas